


Investigation of the Guilty

by TheAzureFox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Sevens
Genre: F/M, M/M, i ship both rook/yuga and rook/romin what about it, probably AU but this show is only 2 episodes in so far lol, slightly more mature take on cast, sorry lol i don't remember the full character names, this was written in like 30 mins bc i have so little time ;w;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: For all intents and purposes, Rook doesn't trust Romin.(vaguely Rook/Romin and Rook/Yuga)
Relationships: Romin/Rook, Rook/Yuga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Investigation of the Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen episode 1 raw of the show and haven't gotten a chance to see episode 2 but I read episode 3's summary and I couldn't resist writing something like this about it. 
> 
> Also Michevalier kicked down my door and dragged me into Rook/Romin hell with her fanfics and I hope ur happy Michelle I'm now a Rook/Romin shipper too

Rook, for all intents and purposes, is a boy whose loyalty does not come easily.

He is a child of justice, a slipping shadow of ambition wrapped into the form of a boy whose curse lingers like a bad reminder. He works for the sake of the common people: committing crimes only in the name of progress. Goha, the city he lives in, has long since earned his distrust, his eyes opened by the likes of one forgotten by name as he scours the darkest corners of the world.

So, perhaps it’s fate when he stumbles upon Yuga, a young boy who holds stars in his eyes and promises a world of fun and games. Yuga is the anti-thesis to Rook: he is a purveyor of justice who embraces the light of the world, revealing himself like a spectacle to be watched and studied.

If Rook is frank, Yuga is a stupid boy whose ambitions are going to get him “vanished” like all the other naysayers of Goha’s dictatorship. But, there is something about Yuga that draws Rook to him, a siren’s call of worship that has Rook dedicating himself as Yuga’s secret shadow. 

In other words: Rook thinks Yuga is the hero Goha City needs. While still young, merely a boy whose head is in the clouds and whose dreams inhabit the body of a delusion, there is potential. Rook sees that potential, sees the hope that Yuga embodies for a city long since swallowed by a regime of corrupt adults.

Perhaps that hope is why he comes to suspect Romin.

Romin, for all intents and purposes, is an individual that Rook cannot trust.

Unlike Yuga, who embodies the daytime world with his heart worn on his sleeve, Romin embodies that of the night: all secrets and mysteries as she slinks after Yuga like a stalker out for vengeance.

Personally, Rook thinks it’s suspicious. Wherever Yuga goes, Romin goes too. Wherever Yuga and Romin meets, there is the appearance of a cellphone in-between them. That cellphone, with its contents tucked close to Romin’s breast whenever it is inquired about, has led Rook to horrendous suspicions.

Suspicions that, perhaps, are the sole reason why he’s trapped Romin in a classroom alone with himself, playing the part of an unlucky soul as the malfunctioning door behind him refuses to open.

“Guess we’re stuck here,” he says, knowing full well that the blue of her eyes are resting upon him with the doubt that he’s inflaming.

She doesn’t speak those doubts, however. Instead, she nods her head in the darkness of the classroom, leaning against a window made of glass as she looks away.

He surveys her then, thinking about how such a quiet girl can make him so on edge in a setting where _he_ is in control.

The girl, for all intents and purposes, pays little heed to him. She seems fine with the fact that she is trapped alongside him, perching on her wooden desk as she stares at the moonlit sky outside. It unnerves him, how calm she is. If she were normal, wouldn’t she be fussing over being trapped in a room without any way to escape? Instead, she only seems to be waiting, posture rather relaxed as if inviting him to goad her into submission.

“Who are you?” He asks then, distasteful of the way she turns to him with a gaze bereft of emotion.

“What do you mean?” She asks, drawing her legs to her chest: the first sign of discomfort she’s shown since the thirty minutes he’s trapped her inside.

“Why are you always following Yuga around?” He approaches her, wary of the fact that the door will soon reactivate if it is left untouched for long. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You’re always taking pictures of him. It’s not natural.”

Here, her lips curve upwards. “What?” She asks him, sliding off the desk to approach Rook. “Can’t a girl take pictures of her crush?”

Romin approaches him with a staggering amount of confidence in her gait, coming to stand just in front of him. She tucks a strand of pink hair behind an ear, looking at him with a gaze that makes him curl his lips.

“If you had a crush on him, you wouldn’t have admitted it so easily.” He says with a growl in his throat. “Tell me, are you working for Goha?”

“Me?” There’s a harsh laugh from her. “Why would you think that?”

“It’s the only thing that makes sense. After all, I’ve seen the way you take pictures of him when he’s not looking. And I’ll speak plainly: I don’t trust you.”

“And I don’t want you to,” she retorts coldly. She glares at him, looking just as irritated as he feels. “You have no obligation to trust me.”

“But Yuga does?” He asks in return, satisfied in the way she flinches. “If I told him that you were spying on him-“

“He wouldn’t believe you,” she interrupts with a voice that stuns Rook into silence. Syrup drops from her words as she gets close to him, a hand lingering on the length of his forearm as her fingers tap against his skin. “Yuga believes I’m a good person, remember? He wouldn’t believe that I’m working against him.”

“He would if I told him so.”

Romin’s eyes narrow. She retracts her hand and Rook winces at the cold that invades his skin as he watches her.

“I think you’re naïve,” she says, circling to stand behind him. “I think you don’t realize the full extent of Goha’s power. After all,” she tilts her head to look at him, “you wouldn’t want your hero to Vanish, would you?”

Anger boils inside him, hot steam burning from his skin as he snarls: “ _You wouldn’t dare!_ ”

Romin blinks her eyes at him. Then, the smile on her face grows. However, it’s not a smile of joy. Instead, it’s something rather bitter – a sweet smile that reeks of something sour.

“I would dare if it means I get what I want,” she says. “You don’t know everything about this world, Rook. And, if you step too far out of line…well, let’s just say I won’t be able to protect either of you then.”

She steps towards the door on that note, her hand landing on the handle of it just as light fills the classroom. Rook turns around, watching as she opens the door that he had just deactivated and stands in its entryway.

“Be careful, Rook,” she says in a voice that sounds strangely playful in nature, “if you trap me like this again, I might not let you off with just a warning.”

She leaves on that note, the door closing behind her, and he realizes all at once that Romin has played him into her hands.

He slumps against the nearest wall, heart pounding with an anxiety he’s never known himself to hold. Shuddering, he takes a seat in the desk beside him, folding his head into his hands as he considers just who, exactly, Romin is.

He leaves at that, unable to do anymore. But, as he retreats to his home, one thought remains persistent:

 _Yuga,_ his mind mourns, _I don’t think I can protect you from her._

**Author's Note:**

> I really want Rook and Romin to have a dynamic in which they work on opposite sides from each other and seek to use Yuga for their own gain and constantly butt heads on how to protect him.
> 
> Will we get it in canon? Maybe, but I'm looking forward to seeing how (inevitably) Romin shakes off Rook's suspicions because I doubt she'd be found out as a spy this early (if she even is one lol)


End file.
